Como siempre
by Abuelitnt
Summary: El encuentro de dos personas harán que recuerden su historia en común... RyoSakuKinta


**Como siempre **

Estaba atrasada, ese era como su sello personal, desde que era una niña había sido así, agregándole que era un poco despistada con las direcciones y en llegar a un lugar especifico, pero a no ser por esa característica, no había conocido a un chico especial, dándoles las indicaciones incorrectas para que de dirigiera a un campeonato de tenis…

Pero había pasado el tiempo, quizás mucho, alrededor de quince años y ella lo recordaba con cariño, no había campeonato de tenis en que no estuviera su nombre entre los favoritos para ganarlos, le tenía mucha confianza en que pudiera lograrlo_, "Ryoma… sabía que llegarás a ser el mejor… siempre lo creí…"_ pensaba la mujer de cabello largo mientras se detenía en un titular de un diario en un kiosco cercano a su destino, su sonrisa era inmensa, en ese gesto se reflejaba la alegría de ver a ese hombre logrando su sueño. Y es que Ryoma Echizen ya no era un chiquillo, obviamente había crecido física y mentalmente, además había perfeccionado aun mas su manera de jugar _"… eso significa que ya venciste a esa persona…"_ recordaba ella cuando ambos regresaban a casa, dando a entender que le tenía un poco de confianza el hecho en que se lo haya dicho, cosa que la había hecho muy feliz en ese tiempo

**-Uf se me hace tarde-**mirando alarmada el reloj de poste cercano y Sakuno Ryuzaki se encaminaba nuevamente hacia el aeropuerto de Narita, tenía un compromiso muy importante en ese lugar. Su vida había vuelto a ser tranquila desde que él se fue, después de haber ganado las nacionales con Seigaku, aunque le costó mucho, lo quería demasiado, quizás muy desmedido para su edad, pero en el fondo estaba contenta de que él haya cumplido su sueño ¿Acaso el amor se trata de que la persona amada fuera feliz, este donde este?

Llegaba a tiempo, pensaba que no lo lograría, sin embargo ahí estaba, parada revisando los horarios de los vuelos, esperaba ansiosa uno en especial

**-Parece que se retrasó…-**mientras arreglaba, estaba muy desaliñada**-lo que hace la prisa jejeje-**diciéndose para si. Mirando a su alrededor, quería hacer tiempo mientras esa persona llegaba, observaba a la gente pasar, con maletas, acompañados de niños, gente leyendo el diario… hasta que vio una silueta conocida, cargaba un bolso de raquetas, su cabello era igual que antes y aunque sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos anteojos oscuros, pudo ver que seguían siendo penetrantes… sin lugar a dudas lo reconoció inmediatamente

_No has cambiado sigues siendo tú  
Y yo sigo igual que siempre,  
Enseguida te reconocí  
Fue un latido diferente,  
Será que tanto tiempo  
Apenas nos rozó,  
Solo pasó por dentro._

El vuelo era pesado, claro quince horas son muchas pero para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a prácticamente vivir en esas condiciones ya era cotidiano hacerlo, despertar en un continente para terminar el día en otro, sin duda era la vida de un tenista profesional, él lo quiso así, quería seguir encontrando rivales para pulir su técnica y sin duda ser el mejor…

Después de las nacionales, ya no tenía nada que lo atara a Japón, ya era hora de que se fuera nuevamente, ya había vencido a todos, y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, había alguien que no quería decirle adiós para siempre, eso significaba que quizás ya nunca más la volvería a ver y no quería hacerlo, pero su obsesión para el tenis era más fuerte, su ganas de seguir encontrado a los mejores pudieron más, por esa razón, nunca se armó de valor para decirle lo que sentía, ahora solo le quedaba la pelota que le dio antes de que se fuera a los EEUU por primera vez, aquella que tenía escrito Nº 1, con eso gesto le decía que tenía toda la seguridad de que pudiera realizar su sueño…

El gran pájaro de metal empieza a caminar en la loza del aeropuerto, contaba con que nadie de sus conocidos hubiera filtrado la noticia de que haría un viaje relámpago a su tierra natal, no le gustaba estar rodeado de gente desconocida que le preguntaba como si lo hubieran tratado durante toda su vida, colocándose sus anteojos oscuros se dispone a bajar del avión, tranquilamente, aparentando ser un turista, sacaba sus maletas y sus preciadas raquetas de tenis para caminar por el largo pasillo hasta la salida. Con nostalgia mira un lugar en particular en el aeropuerto y la ve, mientras miraba con atención la pizarra de los horarios de vuelo

Ella seguía siendo la misma, la mirada tímida, su cabello largo, no había cambiado en nada _"… Momo tenía razón…" _seguía igual que siempre, solo había crecido, inexplicablemente, lentamente comenzó a acercarse a ella. Casualidad o no, ella estaba en lugar exacto en que ambos se habían despedido por primera vez…

Era como un deja vu, ambos se encontraban en la misma posición, en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora, sintieron que el tiempo retrocedía y volvían a ser los niños que solían ser, ella y sus largas trenzas y él y su eterna gorra

**-Hola…-**Ryoma comienza a hablar fríamente, esa palabra despierta de la ensoñación a la mujer

**-Ho… hola-**le responde tontamente**-No… no creí que hoy estarías aquí-**tartamudeaba como siempre cuando estaba frente a él, aunque descubrió que generalmente le pasaba cuando estaba nerviosa por algo o por alguien

**-¿Sabías que iba a venir?-**manteniendo ese gélido tono, quizás algo molesto, bueno, eso lo sentía ella

**-No… solo fue una coincidencia… yo… estoy… esperando… a… alguien…-**algo más segura

Ryoma se encamina hacia una maquina en donde encuentra su bebida favorita, Sakuno por su parte lo sigue, ya que un poco más allá, había una máquina de café instantáneos. Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia las bancas del aeropuerto, atraídos extrañamente por la nostalgia de ese encuentro, y se sentaron. Ese silencio era agradable, esa era como su comunicación, así se hablaban, ninguno de los dos tenía el valor de hablar en esos instantes, no querían romper esa atmósfera

**-¿Y como has estado?-**le pregunta ella en un susurro, tratando de entablar una conversación, y como antes temía que el no notara su interés

**-Bien-**le responde fríamente, ella estaba sorprendida de que la haya escuchado**-jugando mucho**

**-Si, pronto se acerca el torneo de maestros en Londres, tienes que estar preparado, seguramente te enfrentarás a Federer en el primer partido-**mientras miraba la pizarra de los aterrizajes atentamente

Eso sorprendió al hombre, pero lo disimulaba mientras tomaba una Ponta

**-¿Cómo sabes lo del torneo?-**mirándola de reojo, manteniendo la seriedad de su voz, además de parecer que no le importaba

**-Jaja, soy una periodista deportiva-**con una inmensa sonrisa, dando a entender que se sentía orgullosa de ello** -debo saberlo…**

**-¿Eres periodista?- **

**-Si…-**aguantando la risa al ver su rostro que reflejaba sorpresa**-es mi pasión, al igual que el tenis…**

**-¿Sigues jugando? Aun te faltaba mucho-**recurriendo a su típica frase

**-A veces, pero mi trabajo me absorbe-**

**-Momo me contó que eras titular en tu equipo…-**sorprendiéndose de esa pequeña confesión

**-¿Aun hablas con Momo?-**ahora la sorprendida era ella**-si, también lo fui en la preparatoria y en la universidad**

**-¿Ganaste muchos torneos?**

**-Para sentirme bien, si…-**y volvía el silencio entre ellos

_Como siempre, como ayer,  
Tú más hombre, yo más mujer,  
Como niños, sin saber que hacer;  
Una copa, un café  
Tu mirando, yo mírame,  
Sin palabras, igual que aquella vez;  
¿Tú que cuentas? yo ¿Como estás?  
Tú nervioso, yo mucho más,  
Es extraño, parece todo igual. . . igual._

Ambos estaban inquietos, bueno a Sakuno se le notaba más, ella siempre era como un libro abierto, se notaba cuando estaba nerviosa, triste o enojada, en cambio Ryoma mantenía su semblante serio e indiferente con todo el mundo, y en especial con ella, pero algo en él le decía que se sacara la máscara que llevaba a cuestas, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, si lo hacía ya no sería el mismo, daba gracias a Dios que ese silencio que los envolvía se quedara para siempre con ellos, ya no sería capaz de confiarle algo, ahora que ambos tenían una vida, una meta que alcanzar _"… tal vez sea mejor así…"_ elevando la mirada hacia el techo a la vez que terminaba de beber su bebida favorita.

La mujer que estaba a su lado comenzó a recordar todos sus momentos con ese hombre, en apariencia había crecido, pero en su actitud distante era el mismo, y obviamente no se atrevía a hablarle por miedo de salir lastimada, como siempre lo hacía cuando le hablaba y no le prestaba atención. Sin embargo atesoraba con mucho cariño los momentos que compartieron juntos, a pesar de que eran solo unos niños, además su instinto de periodista estaba muy curiosa, quería saber más de él, pero por ese temor constante, no la dejaba articular palabra alguna _"… tal vez será mejor así…"_ piensa mientras miraba la salida del recinto.

_Se hace tarde y tengo que irme ya  
Tú te pierdes con la gente,  
Los recuerdos y la realidad  
Se confunden lentamente,  
Espérame un momento  
De vernos otra vez  
Y detener el tiempo._

De repente, se oye en el altavoz que el vuelo que esperaba con ansias Sakuno había aterrizado hace unos momentos, rompiendo nuevamente esa tranquila atmósfera

**-Ya tengo que irme, él ya llegó…-**levantándose de su asiento con algo de rubor en su rostro

**-¿Él?-**le pregunta con una curiosidad que no logra disimular

**-La persona que espero **

**-Fue un gusto hablar contigo-**regresando a su postura inicial

**-Igualmente, me puse contenta el haberte encontrado otra vez…-**con esa sonrisa única que solo sus amigos la conocía**-… nos vemos-**por alguna extraña razón no quería decirle esa palabra, por eso se demoró algunos momentos en contestarle, pero ella le responde al ver su duda en su rostro**-no digas adiós, estoy segura que volveremos a vernos**

**-Nos vemos…-**atina a decir, para después levantarse, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Sakuno lo mira y vuelve a regresar al pasado, viendo la espalda de ese niño que le enseñó tantas cosas, a no rendirse, a luchar siempre y su amor por el tenis. Por esa razón nunca lo olvidaría, le debía mucho y nunca supo muy bien como hacérselo saber y mucho menos agradecérselo de alguna manera

**-Pero estoy segura que lo volveré a ver y le diré gracias por todo**

**-¿Sakuno?-**se oye por detrás, ella sonríe al ver quien es

**-Que bueno ya estás aquí, te estuve esperando mucho rato**

**-¿Y como te entretuviste eh?**

**-Estuve conversando con…-**ella no sabía que palabras darle a la relación que tuvieron en ese momento**-…con un viejo amigo**

**-¿Un viejo amigo? Me pondré celoso-**en tono de broma

**-No seas tonto-**dándole un beso en su bronceado rostro-**solo tu me interesas-**con esas palabras, ese hombre la abrazacomo si el mundo se fuera a acabar, con eso demostraba que era lo más importante para él, incluso más que el tenis**-ten cuidado con tu lesión, no quiero que dejes de jugar por mucho tiempo más…-**pero la calla colocando el dedo índice en sus labios

**-Te amo Sakuno-**le susurra al oído

**-Yo también te amo Kintarou- **y ambos se retiran felices, sus risas eran muestra de aquella felicidad que tenían desde hace mucho tiempo, exactamente desde que aquella niña pudo al fin inmortalizar a Ryoma Echizen como un bonito recuerdo de su niñez.

_Como siempre, como ayer,  
Tú más hombre, yo más mujer,  
Como niños, sin saber que hacer;  
Una copa, un café  
Tu mirando, yo mírame,  
Sin palabras, igual que aquella vez;  
¿Tú que cuentas? yo ¿Como estás?  
Tú nervioso, yo mucho más,  
Es extraño, parece todo igual. . . igual._

**-Ella ya tiene a alguien…-**la tristeza se asoma en sus ojos de gato mientras la ve con ese hombre**-… era de esperarse…-**y se encamina hacia salida, apretando con su mano derecha la pelota que ella le había dado cuando se fue, ahora era parte de su vida, como un amuleto, aunque sabía que ya no le pertenecía del todo, tal vez aun conservaba alguna esperanza, algo que lo hiciera sentir seguro para decirle exactamente lo que sentía, pero ya era tarde, el destino lo quiso así**…-… aun me falta mucho…-** se dijo para sus adentros, tratando de conseguir un taxi para seguir con el camino que ya había decidido…

_Un segundo y después  
Tú a lo tuyo y yo también  
Como siempre, igual que aquella vez._

**Fin**

**Canción:** Como siempre  
**Interprete:** Mocedades  
**Álbum:** Desde que te has ido (1981)

N/A: hace tiempo que quería hacer una historia con esta canción, espero que no me maten con el final, pero al escucharla inmediatamente se me vino a la mente esta situación, aunque espero que no suceda jejejee

Nos vemos en la próxima


End file.
